Three Little Witches
by ilikehats2
Summary: After a confrontation with Slade Raven, Argent and Jinx are turned into little kids. While Kole Bee and Star ask the villains if they know how to reverse it the boys have to watch the little witches who are more then they can handle
1. Chapter 1

Three Little Witches

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would have kept the show on so no I don't own it or nursery rhymes

"What's the matter Robin? You lost your touch"

Robin growled as he sent a kick at Slade, they were all currently in town fighting Slade. Titans East, Argent, Hot Spot, Herald, Kole, Jericho, Jinx, and Kid Flash were all over for a little party when Slade showed up. As Robin took care of Slade the others tried to destroy the Slade bots. If only it were that easy. Slade kicked Robin in the gut and tossed him at Beast boy. Then he quickly took off towards Jinx, Argent, and Raven who were working together.

"Hello Raven you're doing well"

"Slade" Raven hissed, venom on her words

Slade smiled and threw a punch at them but Argent used her powers to catch it and toss Slade at the building. The three girls smiled and went to circle him as he got to his feet.

"Girls…no need to get hostile" Slade said smiling under his mask

"Oh shut it Slade" Jinx said angrily

The girls attacked but Slade evaded Argent's giant red hands, Jinx' hexes and Raven magic. They began to follow him near the entrance of an alley where they were sure he was cornered. Jinx landed a hex at him causing his mask to crack and for part of the sidewalk to stop him

"We have u now" Argent said

"Actually it is I who has you" Slade said watching the girls give confused looks and grabbed his "special" smoke bomb and tossed it at them as he ran off into the alley.

"JINX!" Kid Flash took off running towards the three girls as the smoke began to disappear but the girls weren't yet see able

"Kid calm down" Speedy said grabbing his arm as the smoke began to fade and the two boys hurried over

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked worried

"Kid?" A naïve voice asked looking up

"Um…Robin we have a problem" Speedy called to the Titan Leader

"What is it?" Robin asked then stopped

"WHAT?" The three girls asked annoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE SHOW OR NURSERY RHYMES! Enjoy!

The boys stared at them. The three girls were about maybe seven or eight with their usual hair styles and clothes but completely younger and more innocent looking.

"Well...you're little kids" Speedy said which caused the girls to look at each other and shrieked.

Ten Minutes Later the three girls were looking at everyone as they sat on the couch. Mas and Menos looked at them curiously.

"Aw Jinx you're so cute" Kid Flash said making her blush

"How did this happen?" Bumble Bee asked

"We were fighting Slade and he threw a smoke bomb at us!" Raven said looking at her friends

"Well why did he turn you into little kids, there has to be a reason" Robin said

"Yeah" Cyborg said "Other than making you guys adorable"

"Bumble Bee, Kole, Star go see if any of the villains can give us some information on this" Robin said

"Villains, I doubt they'll help but ok" Bumble Bee said leading the girls out

"Now you three- Um where did they go" Robin asked

"Aw man they could be anywhere" Beast boy said

Suddenly their communicators rang

"YOU CAN'T FIND US!"The girls called then shut it off and their trackers

"Come on guys" Speedy said as they went searching

They checked every room in the Tower, even Ravens…except Robins. Robin was searching his room when he opened his closet and found them on the top shelve he couldn't reach. So he called Cyborg and the girls screamed. Raven jumped onto Cyborg climbing onto his back as Argent and Jinx began to climb down. Robin was trying to help Cyborg and Raven began to put him on sleep mode. (Can he do that?) As Cyborg fell Robin turned to see Argent and Jinx running

"RUN" Raven called as she went to follow them when Robin grabbed her.

"Caught you" Robin said

"I'll never surrender! NEVER" Raven shouted at him flailing in his arms as he brought her to the Common Room.

With Argent

Argent and Jinx had split up and Argent decided to run into Beast boy's room and hid in the closet. Stuck among all of his trash Argent smiled at the thought of the boys having to dig for her. That was until she heard the door opened and started to get nervous. Herald came into the room and opened the closet seeing just a bit of Argent's hair and blew his horn. Argent screamed as she fell through the portal and into Hot Spots arms a floor below.

Twenty minutes later Hot Spot and Herald brought in Argent who was still struggling.

"You'll never find Jinx" Argent said as they set her down next to Raven.

With Jinx

Jinx was hiding in the laundry room among Star's clothes and heard her boyfriend calling her name.

"JINX JINX I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE"

She tried not to giggle and ended up screaming when she saw him in front of her and used her hexes to cause Beast boy's clothes (which were filthy) all over him and ran for it. Unfortunately Kid Flash ran over still with the dirty shirts on his head and grabbed her.

They waited and all the boys returned except Kid Flash. The two girls were smiling until Kid Flash came back with a defeated Jinx.

"What?" Raven and Argent asked

"Found her under the laundry she made an entire pile fall on me" He said laughing then shivered at the memory

"Now no more running around" Herald said

"Or I'll force you to eat TOFU" Beast boy said which made the three little girls sit up straighter

"Come on guys, we need to train" Robin said

"Can we come" Jinx asked

"No" They all said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN THE SHOW HONEST OR NURSERY RHYMES! Enjoy...

"But-"Raven said disappointed

"You will stay here, you three aren't allowed to train until you are back to normal" Cyborg said while Robin took note at how different the girls were from being older to younger as they all walked out.

"Who needs them" Argent said annoyed as they groaned.

Raven grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels till they were stuck on one where the screen was just black and couldn't fix it.

"What is this?" Jinx asked

"I don't know I can't change the station" Raven said annoyed

Then the show changed from black to a bunch of random colors that were going too fast for them. They watched transfixed on it as a low voice kept chanted "SLADE! SLADE! OBEY SLADE!" The three girls stared intently at the television their eyes becoming unfocused as the chant continued to play lowly.

"Haven't you noticed that Raven, Argent, and Jinx are acting…kind of out of character" Beast boy asked as they went back to the common room, "I mean Raven isn't exactly herself and they are being very kid like"

"Yeah I have" Robin said

"I think Jinx is adorable like this" Kid Flash said" She never told me what she was like as a child"

"I wonder how the girls are doing getting information" Hot Spot said

With Bumble Bee

"COME ON MUMBO JUST TELL US ALREADY" Bumblebee yelled holding the villain to the wall

"Ladies please I don't know how to help you honestly" He said wishing to go back to his cell

"Yeah right" Kole said rolling her eyes at the blue magician

Back at the Tower

The boys walked in to stop frozen in their tracks. Argent, Jinx and Raven were walking in a circle singing their own version of a nursery rhyme, eyes glowing orange.

"One Two Buckle My Shoes, Three Four Destroy the boys, Five Six Pickup Sticks, Seven Eight Stand up Straight, Nine Ten A big fat hen, Eleven Twelve dodge and delve, Thirteen Fourteen Slade is Waiting, Fifteen Sixteen Slade hates waiting, Seventeen Eighteen Show the boys no mercy, Nineteen Twenty Its time to get going" They sang as they headed to the door. They raised their left hands and got ready to attack


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont OWN IT! I think you get it

"SCATTER" Beast boy screamed as they ran from the door just as Argents' giant red hand pinned Speedy. Raven sent cans and the table fired at Robin Speedy and Herald while Jinx tried to stop Kid Flash, Mas and Menos. Now the boys were up against three little girls but these girls were strong and they were under mind control. Argent and Jinx were holding off pretty well until Cyborg shot a sonic cannon blast at Jinx just missing her, Speedy send one of his arrows that explodes into blinding light at Argent and a bird-rang explodes in front of Raven. The light from the three attacks blinded them sending them to the floor where their backs were at each other. They weren't hurt but man that amount of light was bad. They blinked looking at the tight circle of speedsters circling them.

"Um what's going on?" Raven asked

"You don't want to destroy us?" Beast boy asked

"JINX" Kid Flash said hugging her

"Why would we do that?" Jinx asked

"Cause you had orange glowing eyes and talking about some scary stuff through a nursery rhyme and Slade-"

"SLADE" Robin growled interrupting Speedy

"How could he mind control them" Aqua lad asked

"We were watching tv when the channels wouldn't change and then a serious of color and a low voice then…we zoned out" Raven said

"Oh that's not good" Herald said

Meanwhile with the girls

"Come on Dr. Light talk!" Kole said with a grimace. She hated this guy more than anything.

"I don't know anything" He said hoping Raven didn't appear out of nowhere

"You must know why our friends are now small children" Star said but Dr. Light just shook his head no.

"Look light we've been here ALL DAY so you better have some answers or so help me I will-"Bumble bee went until Kole started to pull her away

The Titans were sitting in the Common Room watching Raven, Jinx, and Argent. The three girls were eating grilled cheeses with Mas and Menos while Robin was researching the computer. Beast boy, Hot Spot, Cy, and Speedy were having a Video Game Tournament. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Hive Five" Robin said slightly upset it wasn't Slade

"Mas, Menos watch them!" Speedy called as the boys ran out of the tower

"Si senor" Mas and Menos called gulping as they looked at the witches

"Don't you guys want to go fight with them?" Jinx asked with a smile

They nodded

"Then go on" Raven said

The boys went to speak when Argent grabbed Menos and pinned him to the ceiling

"We'll see you there" Raven said conjuring a black disc around the three girls and began to fly off as Argent dropped Menos. The boys face palmed and grabbed their hands

"MAS Y MENOS SI PODEMOS" They chanted and ran off to the bank


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN THE SHOW OR NURSERY RHYMES!

While our heroes were fighting they didn't notice Raven land her disc near them or that Mas and Menos had joined the fight. But the Villains did.

"Jinx is that you?" See more asked

"What's it to you" Jinx said firing a hex at him. It missed him and hit the building behind him causing the sign to fall on him.

"Wait so their kids?" Mammoth said and grabbed Argent "Then you're defenseless"

"ARGENT" Hot Spot yelled flaming up and blasted Mammoth.

"OW" Mammoth screamed dropping Argent who used her giant hands to toss Mammoth into several Billy's

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE" Aqua lad yelled at them

"We are here to help" Jinx said

The boys had no time to pull them aside and force them home as they began to fight harder. Billy was making more and more copies to distract the boys.

"Look out girlies cause you're out numbered" Billy Clones said surrounding the girls

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" Raven shouted and a mailbox went right over Gizmo's head and hit the Billy's.

"Now that isn't nice" A Billy Clone shouted lunging at Raven

"Let me give you a hand" Argent said sending her giant hands at more clones

"LET ME AT THEM" See more shouted sending eye beams at them as Raven made a shield

"You just never learn" Jinx called shooting a hex at See mores helmet causing it to malfunction and keep switching the eye ball.

"You little-"Gizmo shouted when Argent swatted his flying form away as if he was a fly.

"Wait where's-"

"_Hello girls_," A telepathic voice called

"KYD WYKKYD!" They screamed as they felt something grab them

"Nice one buddy" Mammoth said watching the girls struggle

"AZARATH METRION-"Raven was interrupted by Kyd Wykkyd pushing her through a portal

"RAVEN" Jinx and Argent cried as they were trapped like a rock in a hard place.

Look Im sorry!Im jewish and wednesday was Yom Kippur I was fasting all day when I was home I was just lying around cause I was tired and was trying not to give in to my hunger. I made the fast and Thursday my Synagogue had a food drive and I went with my youth group to help deliver it and it took all night and...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I PROMISE THAT I DONT OWN THIS OR NURSERY RHYMES!Can I stop with the disclaimer?

"You girls want to come with us?" Gizmo asked laughing

"MAS Y MENOS SI PODEMOS" The twins shouted running into Gizmo. Aqua lad shot water at See more ruining his helmet more as Speedy, Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Hot Spot took on Billy while Jericho and Herald took on Mammoth. That left Kid Flash for Kyd Wykkyd.

"Let my girlfriend go you Bat Man imitator" Kid Flash said which annoyed both Robin and Kyd Wykkyd.

"MAKE ME!" Kyd Wykkyd said sticking his tongue out and created a portal sending the other girls through

"JINX" Kid yelled running at the villain.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind Kid who turned and screamed

"I said this before and I'll say it again! YOU NEED TO WEAR A BELL" Kid Flash yelled throwing a punch

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE" See more shouted as they retreated, and too bad because the Titans were winning

"Jinx! Harold you have to get them!" Kid Flash said getting worried

"Calm down Kid I got this" Harold said creating a portal for him to go through.

With Harold

Harold was looking everywhere for the girls and couldn't find them. Did Kyd Wykkyd already take them out? Or did they already get out? Harold sighed and knew Kid Flash would have his head if he didn't return with Jinx and the other two. Then he heard them screaming his name.

"HAROLD! HAROLD!" They called knowing he would come

"There you are, we were wondering when you find us" Argent said

"And Raven couldn't get you out because?"

"I can't, that's hard to do as a child my age Harold" Raven answered looking guilty.

"Come on"

He blew his horn and brought the girls back to the bank.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OK!" Kid Flash said grabbing Jinx and hugging her to death

"Kid Flash I promise you I'm fine" Jinx said as Argent hugged Hot Spot (he powered down) and Aqua lad looked at Raven as Robin grabbed her arm.

"Robin let me go!" Raven protested as he forced her over to the T-Car

"You disobeyed me Raven, I expected more from you" He said angrily

"And you thought I wouldn't want to fight" Raven said trying to pull away when Aqua lad stepped in

Ok Im might not post on this story for a while so Im sorry just thought I let u know


End file.
